Its A Love Hate Thing
by SkyeEHeart
Summary: <html><head></head>They made a promised together but they don't remember anything about it- However, there are some people who remembered it for them and that's when things started to get annoying. AN: That's a crappy intro; just enjoy reading it anyway.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p><strong>Introduction: <strong>

**Okay, Hi. So I go by the name of **_**SkyeEHeart. **_**The reason why I wrote this story is because of the dare that my friend **_**MissAMira **_**requested****. In fact this story was actually from her, based on her old NaLu story that she once wrote but got deleted after she started having massive writer's block. But I think she just gotten lazier ever since she's becoming a senior at her school. (It's the truth girl.)**

**So anyway, if you familiar with it then you know how this story will go. But maybe I will change something from it. Well, this NaLu story is like any other typical Fairy Tail high school stories. I just thought it would be fun to write one. You see I am still a student and some said that writing this kind of stuff could actually helps me in future, I guess. **

**So that's why I want to have my very own fanfiction and I choose Fairy Tail as a starter.**

**Hope you guys enjoy it and please; please review or pm, tell me whether you like it or not- fill free to correct me if I'm wrong in any parts. And I must say that English is not my first language AND never really my favourite subject but I am trying my best to actually bond with it.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

_**Lucy Heartfilia**_

* * *

><p><strong>"Lucy!" <strong>

I shut my locker off after hearing someone screamed my name. It was loud and it clearly catches other student's attention as well, I couldn't help but lowered my head in between the textbooks I was holding on. A guy was running towards me, he waved at me and I waved back.

"Hey Zeref. Morning." I greeted him, he's breathing really fast; probably because of the running he just did. "So what's up?" I asked, it's a little bit weird seeing him calling my name first thing in the morning.

"Hi Lucy. A very good morning to you too. So urm- how's your summer?" He asked, smiling shyly at me, "Mine was awesome, I went to watch the Hobbit- all three movies. And then there's this pc fair I went and I ended up bought a lot of stuff. It was f-fun." He added more; enthusiastically by the look on his face of course.

I like Zeref, he's nice but a little bit creepy. Most people tend to shunned him off because of the weird vibe he gave; I mean, the guy had the darkest black colored hair ever and he is so pale that some teacher mistook him for a zombie. His skin color outshined the school's uniform. Plus, he's a lone wolf, moody and very mysterious.

How I met him? Well, I've been tutoring him chemistry since last year. He was my first 'student'. At first I find him super scary because of the emo goth looks he pull off but after getting to know him more and personally; he's actually pretty decent.

"That sounds awesome!" I gave him a thumb up, "I had to work for summer, my brother made me." I said with a hint of disappointment making Zeref smiles sadly at me, "Oh don't feel bad for me, at least he paid me." I interject brightly thinking about how much money I have made during summer.

It's true though; my brother did pay me even though it's not that much. He's a cheapskate; he always said to me, _"Kids don't need a lot of money because they're kids."_

"Well, that's nice to hear." Zeref said, awkwardly tapping my arms, "Urm, so- I should go. I need to, urm- bye." He tapped my arms again before he started walking away leaving me dumbfounded by his- action.

Okay so he came running to me just because of that-

I watch him as he make his way along the school's hallway, avoiding people's eyes contact like he always did, "What a weird guy."

"I swear to God that he likes you!" My friend Levy suddenly jumps in front of me; now I swear to God that I almost got a heart attack. "He freaking likes you." She squeals excitedly making me pinch the bridge of my nose as I watch her jumps up and down like a little kid, "Hey Lev. Good morning."

Levy McGarden is my one and only girl best friend in this school- we've known each for almost a year I guess. I got transferred to Magnolia High last year and Levy was the first person that actually talked to me.

She really is a nice and unexpectedly a really bright person; I like her a lot and she's cute. I know that sounds so homo but I really do like her. She's very small and petite, she's like a little mouse; and her hair is so blue and a bit frizzy but it's gorgeous-

"It's only the first day of our senior year and you already had Zeref in your clutches." And she's talkative and sometimes delusional.

"What are you talking about Lev?" I grab her by the arm and playfully pinch it, "You've watch way too much evening drama in summer."

She pouted, "You know what I meant. Zeref Guille is in love with you. I've been watching you guys since last year. That guy is so heads over heel on you my dear Lucy."

"Yeah right." I laugh at her nonsense words, "There's no way Zeref likes me."

I meant what I said, there's no freaking way that Zeref likes someone like me. I'm not pretty and so average, and I'm not really good in the beauty department; I wore baggy uniform, I braided my hair, I had my big and thick glasses on which makes some kids teasing me and gave me the nickname, 'four eyes'_. _Plus, I'm boring because I spent most of my time reading.

I'm Lucy Heartfilia and so average, I am a very dull person.

So Zeref deserve someone's better to lighten up his- dark- life, "He's- urm- I don't know what but he's creepy." I shuddered thinking about the last word, yeah; there's no way I want a creepy boyfriend.

"Creepy guys are the sexiest you know. Trust me, I know." Said Levy; grinning to her ears. Oh yeah, I definitely know what she meant by that. That's because she got her own creepy guy-

"Yeah whatever Lev, let's get to class before _Scary Scarlet _chopped our heads off."

* * *

><p>In class.<p>

One of my favourite things to do at school was being in class and learning, gaining knowledge is actually a fun thing. I was in the advanced classes same as Levy. We're both very smart and yeah, we're the- what you called it, 'the nerds'_. _It's better this way because the class for people like us is always in a peace surrounding unlike other classes which are loud and obnoxious to the death.

I am very low profile kind of person, I go to school and follow the rules, talks to the same people and just focused on my studies. It's not like I don't have the time to be a teenager, it's just that I don't have the interest to do it. Plus, I don't like wasting my time doing something I don't like.

My brother always said to me, _"Just do what you love the most and be happy with it." _And it's true, I am very happy with the way I live my life-

"Miss Scarlet, can you solve this for us?" Said Mr Scorpio; our algebra teacher.

I watched as Erza Scarlet merged from her desk confidently heading towards the blackboard and easily solve Mr Scorpio's algebra question; like always. Making us all gaped at her amazing super fast solving a freaking algebra questions.

To be honest, I envied her. Erza Scarlet also known as the _Scary Scarlet. _She is the student council's president; she's one of the most popular girls in school. All the girls want to be like her because she's fierce, so intelligent and inspirational; she came from a wealthy family and she's a beauty too. I never really talked to her because she's so serious and intimidating-

"Damn her. Why she gotta be so damn smart." Levy muttered behind me, "I need her brain Lucy."

"We all want her brain and beauty too." Juvia Lockser, a blue coloured hair girl who sat besides Levy said loud enough; making others who sat closely nodded in agreement and that is also including me.

* * *

><p>Lunch hour.<p>

"Why can't we eat at the library? Oh wait, we can't because someone had to cause a problem!" Hissed Levy; glaring at a certain someone. She grunted and crinkled her nose due to the horrible smells that came off from the garbage can near us.

As usual in most high school, there's always some stupid sort of hierarchy chart or pyramid or whatever you called it. The popular one always get the best seats while others have to fight for it and us; 'the nerds' always forever be the last on the hierarchy no matter how hard we worked ourselves to get an A.

You see; nowadays- brains are not that important, what matter the most are the looks and the money. If you're ugly but you're rich; you still get to be on top. That's just how people live. Why does money seems so important?

"Thanks to Droy who occasionally brought food to the library and stupid-ly get caught, now Miss Libra kicked us all out." Replied Jet; glaring at Droy's direction who is totally ignoring him and Levy as well.

Jet and Droy are my other guy friends besides Zeref. We all met because of the advanced classes. Jet is skinny and Droy is chubby, it's weird how those two can actually become best bud-

"Guys, it's not that bad. Don't we used to say that we gotta at least eat at the cafeteria once in a while for our final senior year?" I said, fanning myself as the bad smells started to rose up, "Damn, who puked in that?" I said more harshly this time, pinching my nose while trying to breathe properly.

"Why are you guys so riled up? I don't smells anything; all I smell are these amazing sandwiches." All three of us glared at the said guy. Droy is disgustingly enjoying his food completely unaware of the horrible surrounding. He's so fat that his nostril doesn't works anymore. Levy decides to throw her empty juice box on him.

The box landed perfectly on Droy's head making him yelled at her, "Hello! I'm trying to eat here." Levy then decides to shoot daggers by glaring at him and throwing her French fries at him. That causes Jet to annoyingly yelled and scolded those two. All eyes were on four of us and some were giving the 'what a loser' looks to us, of course.

Just great, the first day of our senior year and we're already established ourselves at the losers table. I sigh and face palm myself hearing my three close friends arguing.

It must be good to actually seat in front huh- I decides to scanned around for some certain scarlet haired beauty and there she is; Erza and her other popular rich friends are happily eating near the huge glass window. They got the best spot, their table is closer to the counter giving them access to get the best food, even the vending machines were closer and the view outsides the window are just- mind blowing and the best-

"Oh my God! He's here." Some girls who sat besides our table started to whispers excitedly between her friends, "Oh my God, where's my lip gloss?" One of them said, freaking out a little bit.

Those girls started to check their faces and fixing their uniforms- well, that only means one thing-

All of the sudden; Jet slammed his bento down after watching those girls being too girlish, "Ugh, it's probably because of the stupid royalties_. _They're heading in and I'm starting to lose my appetite already." Said Jet; then throwing away his bento into the nearest garbage can.

_The royalties _are the group of students that was on top of the hierarchy chart; meaning that they rules this freaking school and there they are-

A group of boys suddenly walks in the cafeteria, four people to be precise; it was none other than Loke Evans, Jellal Fernandes, Gray Fullbuster and of course their supposed to be leader- Natsu Dragneel. All eyes were on them, especially the girls.

"Who the heck gave them the title _the royalties _anyway?" Asked Levy annoyingly; we all stop eating and watch the four boys headed towards Erza's table. Of course they had to eat together; they're royalties- the popular always hangs out with the popular.

"I just hate how Dragneel thinks he own this school just because his ancestors build it." Said Droy, "And I also hate that he's skinnier than me." He added more and pouted cutely making Jet patted his back to soothe him up.

I couldn't help but staring at Natsu Dragneel and his group of friends; I'm no stalker but I gotta admit it, Natsu is quite handsome for someone who had pink coloured hair and that's probably one of the reasons why he is so special. He's lean built, quite tall making him captain of the basketball team, he has spiky hair, weird canine tooth, and a little cute from the look.

Anyway, it was indeed true about his ancestors; the school belongs to his family which is now being controlled by his dad- the multi billionaire top businessman Igneel Dragneel; I did my research. If you wanna survive in this school, you've gotta be on Natsu's good side. He practically controls everybody's future but I don't find him that intimidating.

Natsu Dragneel to me is just some spoiled rich bratty assholes- there I said it because it's the truth. That guy is anything but a gentleman. He's a big flirty playboy that always makes some girls go ga ga over him. Furthermore he's a bully and a delinquent. And that goes to all the other three royalties as well-

Okay first we got Loke Evans- orange coloured hair; a four eyes pervert who never gets tired of getting into all of the girl's skirt whenever the times he had. Then we got Gray Fullbuster- raven coloured hair guy who is another pervert plus an exhibitionist that always stripped himself just because he was on the swimming team. And lastly, Jellal Fernandes; blue coloured hair guy who had a weird tribal tattoo sort of on his face that makes all of the girls dying to touch it. He's the quietest among all those four and he never smiles- ever.

And that is _the royalties _of Magnolia High-

Oh and the one that I hated the most is Natsu Dragneel because he annoyed me to death. Last year, he pulls a prank by putting a bucket of water on top of our class's door and I was the unlucky one to get wet. And that's not the first time he did it-

I just hate that guy!

"What are you staring at Lucy?" Asked Levy; waving her hands in front of my face.

"Nothing." I quickly shook my head; man, if she found out that I've been checking Natsu Dragneel's out- I am so dead.

.

.

At Natsu's table,

"Dude, what are you staring at?" Asked Loke; as he watched his best friend Natsu Dragneel, busy focusing- well, more like staring at something, "Hello?" He asked again; this time waving his hands to annoy the pink haired guy.

That causes Natsu to slap Loke's hands away, "Nothing." He replied casually; however, his eyes were still on a certain someone but Loke wouldn't know that because he was already on his way to flirt with some girls.

.

.

_Lucy_

* * *

><p><strong>The End – CHAPTER 1<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and don't forget to tell me your views on this.<strong>

**Next chapter – **_**Promises**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Fairy Tail: Hiro Mashima**

* * *

><p><strong>A little bit of author's note: <strong>

**Well, first of all. A big warm hearted thank you for those who have read the first chapter and were nice enough to follows as well as favors this not much of a story. Thank you very much.**

**So please enjoy this second chapter.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

_**Promises**_

* * *

><p><em>7 years ago.<em>

"_Ahh, these flowers smells nice." Said Lucy as she inhales deeply the sweet scents coming from the lilies she picked before._

"_There aren't many people today in town." Said Lucy again; swinging her legs back and forth while watching people passing by her direction. Some keep staring at her, probably wondering why she was alone sitting on a bench. _

_Lucy was not feeling afraid or lost at all because she knows the town very well. In fact she always come here every weekend with her family's housekeeper for groceries shopping. _

"_Ahh, I am bored." Sighing, she lean herself and stares at the blank skies while humming some tunes she learn from her mother. _

_The truth is; she just escaped from her father's meeting. It's never her ideas in the first place to follow her old man. She could be at home right now playing with her dolls but her father insisted for her to come. Being the stubborn girl she is, she decided to leave-_

"_Hey you, lemon head!" Someone kicked the bench making Lucy flinch. She looks ahead and there's a boy about her age staring at her._

"_Did you just call me lemon head?" Asked Lucy; feelings annoyed, "What do you want baldy?" She asked; this time glaring at him._

"_W-What? I'm not bald!" The boy screamed; he seems to be flush with embarrassment, "This is temporary. For your information, I used to have a very strong gorgeous hair!" He said fiercely. _

_Lucy couldn't help but slowly giggles watching the hilarious antics the boy just shown, "Okay fine, what do you want?" She asked again after she stop herself from giggling. _

"_Can I sit with you? I'm bored." He muttered; Lucy then move asides a little giving him space. "Why are you alone?" He asked after sitting comfortably right next to Lucy._

"_I could ask you the same question but- well- I just escaped from my dad's meeting." She replied, "So what about you?"_

"_I just escaped from my dad's meeting too!" He said cheerily. "Actually this is my first time coming to this town so I don't know about it very well." He added more._

_Suddenly, Lucy got a brilliant idea to swipe away their boredom, "How about I show you around?" She asked eagerly; grabbing the boy's arm. _

_The boy was shocked at first and found himself blushing being touched for the first time by a girl. However he gladly accepts it and salutes at her. "Aye Sir. Lead the way captain!"_

_Soon after that, both Lucy and the boy spend their day exploring the whole town. They had an amazing time; laughing and teasing at each other's. It was very memorable to Lucy; it was her first time to ever have a friendship like this. _

"_So baldy, I didn't get your real name by the way- so what is your name again?" Asked Lucy._

"_Woah yeah, we've been playing together for hours and we didn't even introduce properly." He laughs; making Lucy laugh as well. To Lucy, his laugh was addictive because it's funny._

"_Well, I'm Lucy by the way." She said, giving him her hand to shake._

_The boy shakes back her hand with a cheeky grin, "And I'm Natsu. Nice to meet you Lucy."_

_All of the sudden, Lucy's watch started to beeps loudly. "Oh. I'm sorry I have to go Natsu before my dad hires an entire swat to search for me." She said between giggles._

_Natsu pouted after knowing that she have to go; he was hoping to spend more times with her, "Already?" He asked dejectedly._

"_Yeah- Hey how about we meet here again next week? I'm always here on weekend." Suggested Lucy-_

"_Okay!" He replied excitedly, "Here, near the water fountain." Natsu pointed his finger at the said water fountain. "I'll come again next weekend."_

"_Awesome. Pinky promise?" She gave him her pinky finger._

"_W-What? I'm a boy, we don't do that." He laughs._

"_Just do it Natsu!" She forcibly grabs Natsu's pinky and linked it with hers._

"_You such a weirdo lemon head."_

"_And you are still bald."_

"_H-Hey!"_

* * *

><p><strong>Present<strong>

* * *

><p>Home.<p>

"Freed. Can I not go to school today?" I asked my brother; giving him my best puppy eyes look.

School has already started since last month and it was okay, so far. However, my dear close friend Levy got a really bad cold so she was quarantined by her parent for a week. Lucky girl- I wish I was having a super bad cold.

"And why the hell is that?" Said Freed while flipping the pancakes; damn, he's good. Well, he owns a bakery so enough said. "You are already in your uniform Lucy."

Freed Justine is not my real brother. We're not even blood related; I mean, we both have different surname and we even had different hair colors. Mine was blonde while his was green and longer than mine. Weird isn't it but it suited him well especially with his less-not much of a masculinity looks.

Anyway, Freed is eight years older; he is 25. His dad was actually a close cousin of my dad so we're almost family related or some sort. After my parent died and that was when I was just 10 years old if I remembered correctly; Freed's parent took me in and treated me like their own daughter. I don't remember much about what happened 7 years ago, all I know was that Freed's family had been taken good care of me. He was an amazing older brother a girl could ever ask for, although he could be a little cheapskate sometimes.

"I'm already smart enough and school is getting boring nowadays." I said as I slump my head on the kitchen counter. "I don't wanna go to school."

Freed is totally ignoring me; he just keeps on flipping more pancakes, "Just go to school Lucy. Don't be such a brat." Then he hit my forehead slowly with the plastic plate he's holding on-

"Ouch!" I yelled, why does he always did that? "I hate you, you know that." I rub the sore spot on my forehead while glaring at Freed's direction.

"Yes I know that and I always love you." He said sweetly and gently kissing my forehead, "Now eat up, I'm taking you to school."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Ugh, stop being so sweet Freed. It's annoying-

* * *

><p>At school.<p>

"Hey Lucy, where's your gym clothes?" Asked Jet; right now we're both on our way to the gym for PE lessons- and I hated it.

I always hated something that involves me doing physical activities. The idea of me getting sweats is just so tiring and disgusting plus the gym's smells disgusting too- And Miss Aquarius; the PE teacher is super scary and vicious. She loves torturing all her students, both male and female.

"I forgot to bring it." I replied bluntly; but actually, I left it on purpose.

"Miss Aquarius is going to flipped." Jet laughs, "You need a better excuse than that."

Don't worry, I already got that covered. I'm going to skip this PE lessons today and it's going to involves me going to the nurse's office. "Jet, I want you to hit me on the forehead with your palm." I said confidently, grabbing his hand.

"W-What?" He took his hand away from mine. "W-Why?"

"Just do it." I said, "Just hit it until it turns red." I tried to hit myself before but it's not working, my hands are too delicate and I needed more stronger hands to make sure it leave marks.

Jet push me on the shoulder lightly, "Are you crazy? I can't hit a girl, especially their forehead!" He yelled; some other students who walk beside us just shook their head.

"Come on! Be a man and just do it!" Now I'm the one who yelled; maybe that could boost him up a little. "Hit it once and hard. You can do it!"

"I-I am a man and a man don't hit a girl!" He yelled back; but I couldn't take it anymore so I grab his hand and tries to hit it on my forehead- that irritated Jet so much.

So in the end, he gave up and hit it by himself.

A loud 'pang' was heard along the hallway-

"O-Ouch!" I screamed and almost stumble but Jet quickly manages to grab my wrist.

"Oh my. That's too hard isn't it? I'm sorry Lucy. Are you okay?" Asked Jet; I just nodded my head and gives him a thumbs up. Using a guy's hand hurts so badly but it is worth it. Now the nurse is definitely going to believe this-

"As much as I find these moronic acts interesting- I need to use the vending machines. So- If you'll excuse me?"

Both Jet and I turns our head to the side and was shocked to see Gray Fullbuster standing near us with a pissed looks; we were completely unaware that there's someone who have been watching us both all along- Well, that's embarrassing.

"Sorry." I murmured slowly as the raven haired made his way towards the vending machine slightly pushing Jet's out of the way.

Jet's grunted behind Gray's back and rolling his eyes out, "I'll see you at lunch Lucy." He said to me before rushing inside the gym leaving me alone out here with Gray-

But then again, why am I still here? I should be heading to the nurse's office-

Just when I was about to leave, Gray taps on my shoulder, "Lucy, you could've just use the hot packs if you wanted to make your forehead's red you know instead of doing all that." Was all he said to me before heading inside the gym as well.

I decided to ignore his smug comment- yeah why didn't I think of that?

"Wait. He knows my name."

* * *

><p>The nurse's office.<p>

"Skipping PE again huh Lucy?" The school's nurse; Miss Arana Webb said to me. I just give her my sweetest smiles when she said that. This is not my first time skipping PE; and thank God, she was nice enough to not sold me out to my guardian. If Freed founds out about me skipping something at school; he's going to be pissed off.

Miss Arana was the nicest nurse I've ever met my entire life; all the students love her and I heard even some male teacher's were trying to hit on her. Maybe I should introduce her to Freed; they're both having green hair- but then again, Freed seems like someone who is not her type- ahh whatever.

I waved my hands at Miss Arana before she leave the office; she just got called by the principal for some stuff.

"Maybe I should take a nap for awhile." I skipped happily towards the bed. "Oh the heavenly bed." I hummed merrily; but suddenly, I stepped on something slippery-

And fell on top of the nearest bed; which I think there is someone occupied underneath the blue blanket, "Sorry, sorry." I said hurriedly.

"Damn it." The person said and it is sounded like a guy, he then removes the blanket-

Jellal Fernandes was underneath it; oh my God, he was skipping PE lessons too- or maybe he was just sick, well we're in the nurse's office.

"I'm sorry. I stepped on something and it was slippery and I fell. Sorry. I didn't know there was someone underneath that- Sorry." I mumbled under my breathe but he just ignored me and continue with his sleeping or napping things or whatever.

"Okay then." I said slowly, "I'm just gonna lay down over here." I walk to the next bed and pulling the curtain to hide myself in.

What a day; first Gray Fullbuster and now Jellal Fernandes.

.

.

"_Jellal, why aren't you at the meeting?" _

"_I was here, sleeping."_

"_You're a committee member; you're supposed to be there."_

"_I quit long time ago remember?"_

"_Well, we need you- I need you."_

"_No you don't. You don't need me."_

"_Jellal please, just listen to me first."_

"Oh my God, shut up already." I mumbled slowly enough. I thought it was slow enough but the conversation's suddenly stop- maybe they heard me.

I quickly get up and slap myself, "Idiot, why did you do that?" I said- the curtain's then was being pulled and Erza Scarlet; the student council's president was standing near the bed I was sitting on.

And she looks very unpleasant while Jellal on the other hand; is smirking at me. I think he finds this situation very entertaining.

Without further ado, I took my chances to leave, "Oh look at the time, and I have history class with Sir Ichiya."

I smiles sweetly at Erza even though she looks like she was about to eat me; she's a very scary girl. No wonder they gave her the nickname Scary Scarlet, "See you at class Erza." I said before heading towards the door-

"Hey Lucy!" Suddenly Jellal's calling out my name, so I turn around awkwardly; and he throws something at me. It was my bracelet. "You drop that." He said smiling.

Oh my God, Jellal Fernandes just smiles at me. He is smiling people! That's the first time I've ever saw him smiling. If only I could capture that moment-

"T-Thanks." I tried to smiles back but after seeing Erza's pissed off face; I decided to just nod my head at him and leave the room quickly.

Oh my God, he knows my name too-

"Ack!"

"Watch where you're going lemon head."

Why don't you watch where you're going pinky head; that's what I was going to say but I'm not in the mood to argue with him-

"Sorry." I said gritting my teeth while rubbing my shoulder; he rolled his eyes at me.

What is up with me today seeing all these stupid 'royalties'.

.

.

Inside the chemistry lab.

"What are you happy about Jellal?" Asked Natsu; curiously watching his blue headed friend who suddenly smiling, "Did you have fun at the nurse's office eh?" He nudges his friend's rib.

"What? No." He said, pushing his pink haired friend to the side and took a seat right next to Gray who is completely lost in his own world staring outside the window.

What they don't know is that Gray is actually staring at someone-

"Oh look, its four eyes picking up leaf." Said Natsu; he watches excitedly seeing Lucy Heartfilia being forced by Miss Aquarius to picked up all the dried leaf near the school's garden.

"Oooh, I bet Miss Aquarius found out about Lucy skipping PE lessons again." Said Loke, who suddenly stands besides Natsu.

"And how the hell did you know that?" Asked Natsu.

"I've been watching her since last year. In fact I've always watch all the girls that I find interesting and she's is one of them." He said proudly and grinning like an idiot he is.

What are you, a stalker? Thought Natsu-

"Alright brats! Get in your seats!" Miss Risley; the chemistry teacher shouted.

Natsu on the other hand; still had his eyes on Lucy. He finds it amusing watching her being scolded by Miss Aquarius.

.

.

_Lemon head._

* * *

><p><strong>The End – CHAPTER 2<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Next chapter – <strong>_**Engaged**_


End file.
